


Takeout

by randombitsofstars



Series: Inceptiversary - Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS) [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, inceptiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombitsofstars/pseuds/randombitsofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames waited at the baggage claim, and Arthur agreed to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inceptiversary and Happy Reading!  
> <3 
> 
> Prompt: altered  
> Word count: Up to 200 words

After Fischer’s inception, Arthur still worked too long. He wore the same suits, used the same brand of hair gel, and still needed specificity.

And yet… in the morning, Arthur fixed two coffees instead of one. He owned three extra towels, and kept his flat twelve degrees warmer.

And when Arthur came home, he wasn’t alone.

“I got Chinese food, that alright?”

“You told me no cash today. I thought you were with Gocmez - he’s mugged children for pennies.”

“I never said I bought it with my own money, love.” Eames appeared from behind the doorway, gleefully untucking Arthur’s shirt from his pants. Arthur paused in taking off his jacket, leaning into Eames’ broad chest behind him. “I played a few rounds of pool, conned a few blokes.”

Arthur walked over to the take-out.

It took two more jobs, three heated arguments, and four instances of near death for Arthur to try again.

But here they were.

Arthur turned around, kissing Eames squarely on the mouth. Eames was more than receptive, but Arthur broke it off.

He was hungry.

“I love you Eames.” Arthur fell into a seat.

Eames slid next to him, smirking.

“I know, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the weekly Inceptiversary drabbles I'm participating in at the [aeldws](http://aelastwriter.tumblr.com/) tumblr page.
> 
> I hoped you liked it. Feedback is appreciated. <3  
> My tumblr is [here :)](https://randombitsofstars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
